1. Field of the Invention
This invention in general relates to inflatable devices such as air bags, Inflatabelt.TM. system, escape slides and other devices that are inflated by means of a stored or generated gas and more particularly to a time operated venting system for a time release of the gas from the inflatable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable devices such as air bags as found in motor vehicles are rapidly inflated by means of a gas-generating device such as an inflator. Once the device is inflated, it must quickly be deflated to allow the vehicle passenger to exit the vehicle. Such devices typically have large openings in the inflatable to allow the gas to escape.
In other inflatable devices, it is desired to control the release of the gas at a certain time after the inflation. In still other devices, since the inflator does not have the capacity to inflate an inflatable while at the same time the inflatable has a large opening the deflation of the inflatable must be accomplished in other ways.